Żelaźni Nomadzi
"Dzikie sk#rwiele- a raczej najdziksi i najbardziej sk#rwieni wojownicy jakich dotąd spotkałam". - z dziennika Generał Elizabeth Terrance.thumb|360px Żelaźni Nomadzi- plemię od stuleci żyjące w Kraju. Obecnie znajduje się pod rozkazami Federacji. Historia Ciężko jest cokolwiek powiedzieć o początkach Żelaznych Nomadów, ponieważ nigdy nie mieli oni w zwyczaju prowadzić dzienników czy dokumentować swoich dokonań. Najdalej w historię tej wspólnoty sięgają ich własne mity- najpopularniejsze noszą nazwę "Pieśń Myśliwego" oraz "Wór Kozła". Jeden opowiada o Zwenie, Bogu stąpającemu pośród ludzi w postaci myśliwego, który zapraszał śmiertelników na swoją wielką ucztę do Kraju- z tym że jedzenie każdy musiał upolować sobie sam, a im bardziej okazałe było, tym bardziej Zwen okazywał swoją aprobatę. Ludzie zaproszeni przez Łowce nie chcieli już wracać do własnych domów i przez resztki swoich dni polowali na wszystko co stanęło im na drodzę. Ich potomkowie stracili jednak kontakt z bóstwem i zostali pozbawieni możliwości powrotu do domu. W ten sposób utknęli w Kraju, w którym ułożyli swoje życie w imię zasady "silniejszy ma zawsze rację". Drugi mit opowiada z kolei o Hircumecie- Bogu Oszstw i Spisków, ukazujący się w postaci kozła, który łapał do swojego gigantycznego worka ludzi którzy zbliżali się do obecnego Trójkąta a potem rozrzucał ich po całym Kraju. Wspomniani ludzie ginęli potem zażynani przez mieszkańców wyspy aż do czasu gdy natrafili na silną, ludzką wspólnotę która ich przygarnęła. Pośród Żelaznych Nomadów trwa spór która wersja ich początków jest prawdziwa- federacyjni badacze uważają natomiast że obydwa mity w pewien sposób łączą się w jedną całość. Przez stulecia Żelaźni Nomadzi okazywali się być niemałym zagrożeniem dla wszystkich istot w Kraju- zarówno ludzi jak i nieludzi. Początkowo byli równie bezbronni i skazani na zagładę jak inni nieszczęśnicy którzy trafili do Trójkąta, jednak posiadali dwie cechy które pomogły im przetrwać- surowe podejście do życia oraz umiejętność uczenia się od swoich wrogów. Liczne opowieści Żelaznych Nomadów opowiadają o tym jak po walkach z krasnoludami nauczyli się kuć żelazno a dzięki kontaktom ze zjawiskami paranormalnymirozwinęli w sobie możliwości posługiwania się prostą magią. Z każdą potyczką Żelazni Nomadzi uczyli się coraz więcej i stawali się coraz niebezpieczniejsi. Odkryte przez Federację zapiski przedstawiają kilka ciekawych wydarzeń związanych z Nomadami. W 0 roku Wstąpienie Demona (brak poszlak kiedy miało to nastąpić) Żelaźni szturmem zdobyli kilka pomniejszych wiosek zamieszkiwanych zarówno przez ludzi jak i nieludzi, zażynając każdego (poza bardzo nielicznymi homo sapiens którzy do nich dołączyli) i grabiąc wszystko co tylko wpadło im w ręce. Dotarli tak do ówcześnie największego skupiska życia w Kraju, gdzie obok siebie żyli ludzie oraz bardzo nieliczne Wilkołaki. Żelazni Nomadzi kilkukrotnie próbowali dostać się do tego bajecznie bogatego miejsca, jednak jego bramy cały czas były zamknięte. Wtedy właśnie plemię zmieniło strategię i zaczęło oblegać swoich przeciwników, wrzucając im przy pomocy katapult martwe ciała. Nie tylko spowodowało to upadek morale ale i wywołało w mieście epidemię. Ówcześnie dowodzący zgrupowaniem Nomadów Madalor Silnoręki zaproponował ludzkim mieszkańcom pakt- jeśli wymordują obecnych wśród nich nieludzi i przekażą plemieniu sowity trybut, wtedy Żelaźni odejdą. W obleganym miejscu rozpoczęły się rzezie- ludzie z szałem zaczęli mordować swoich "innych" współmieszkańców, Wilkołaki natomiast twardo się broniły. Nigdy nikomu nie będzie dane poznać imienia nieczłowieka który w akcie desperacji otworzył nad miastem wrota do samych Piekieł, przywołując demona Asakku i jego piekielne legiony. W jednej chwili setki, a może i tysiące demonów ruszyło do walki, mordując bądź niewoląc każdego napotkanego człowieka. Madalor wiedział że takiego starcia nie wygra, miał jednak swój honor. Zebrał liczący setkę ludzi oddział którym wparował do miasta i zaczął ratować pobratyńców od pewnej zagłady, podczas gdy reszta jego wojsk wycofała się na bezpieczną odległość. Ci których udało się ocalić zostali później odeskortowani przez Madalora na wschód- tam jednak zaginął słuch zarówno o nich jak i o Silnorękim i jego wojownikach. Na miejscu kwitnącej dotąd społeczności powstało z kolei wielkie miasto- Dystrykt. Jako że Żelaźni Nomadzi podzieleni byli na dziesiątki Klanów nikomu spośród nich nie dało się nigdy zjednoczyć wszystkich. Bliski tego celu był Maal Odnowiciel, który na przełomie XVIII i XIX w. zdołał połączyć 80 ze 111 istniejących wówczas Klanów. Maal za swój główny cel obrał tępienie nieludzi oraz zjednoczenie wszystkich homo spaiens pod swoim sztandarem. Jego dokonania były tak wielkie, że zdołał nawet zaciągnąć dusze zmarłych na swoją służbę a jego imieniem straszono niemal wszystkie nieludzkie dzieci. Odnowiciel zginął jednak skuszony przez śpiew syreny a po jego śmierci zjednoczone przez niego Klany ponownie się odłączyły. Najbliższy zjednoczeniu Żelaznych Nomadów był Anubias Trwogotwórca, który w XX wieku zjednoczył pod swoim dowództwem 90 z 94 Klanów. Ten wódz był najgorźniejszy ze wszystkich i przez większość jego życia nikt nie był w stanie mu zagrozić. Apogeum swojej potęgi zdobył gdy dowodzone przez niego siły rozbiły siły Asakku a następnie przez 5 dni łupiły Dystrykt. Anubiasowi brakowało ambicji i wizji swoich poprzedników- interesowało go jedynie zdobywanie łupów, więc ani nie uwolnił swoich pobratyńców ani nie próbował nawet pozbawić władzy demonicznego władcy. Jego siły wyszły z miasta bogatsze niż kiedykolwiek w ciągu istnienia Żelaznych Nomadów, jednak dla Anubiasa to wciąż było za mało- postanowił ograbić miejsce którego dotąd nie ograbił nikt. W 1988 roku podzielił swoje siły na dwie części- odpowiednio liczące 20% i 80% wszystkich będących pod jego dowództwem wojowników. Pierwsza ruszyła na Korund a druga pod osobistym przewodnictwem Anubiasa ruszyła na CreepyTown. Siły mające złupić Korund nie zdołały się dostać do miasteczka więc rozpoczęły jego oblężenie- o wiele gorzej wyglądała natomiast sytuacja Anubiasa. Wódz podzielił swoje siły na trzy zgrupowania, które miały uderzyć na miasteczko od strony odpowiednio CreepySea, Necrocronusa oraz samego centrum. Pierwsze zgrupowanie zostało najszybciej zmasakrowane- tamtejszym Nomadom przyszło walczyć przede wszystkim z Quintem oraz Krakenem, dwoma potworami z którymi wcześniej nie mieli do czynienia. Będący w pełnej formie smok masakrował z powietrza wojowników w taki sposób że Ci musieli wykonać szybki odwrót jak najszybciej wybrzeża, gdzie czekał na nich morski potwór. Z tej rzezi przetrwało naprawdę niewielu wojów. Od strony Necrocronusa nie było wcale lepiej- Loki wraz z niemartwymi mieszkańcami tego miejsca stawiał twardy opór siłom Żelaznych Nomadów, jednak to nie on zadał im ostateczny cios. To podczas tej inwazji po raz pierwszy widziano Ienstreta poza swoim sklepikiem, jak na polach CreepyTown niczym żywe wcielenie śmierci rozrywa na strzępy każdego kto stanie mu na drodzę. Nomadzi z przerażeniem patrzyli jak czas i przestrzeń zmieniają się na ich oczach a ich towarzysze są masakrowani siłą bardziej niszczycielską niż znana im magia. Ostateczny koniec nadszedł jednak gdy siły prowadzone przez Anubiasa ruszyły do samego centrum miasteczka. W jednej chwili nad ich głowami pojawiły się samoloty bojowe które wraz z Renzanem rozpoczęły istną rzeź z niebios. Szeregowi żołnierze Anubiasa gineli mordowani przez wyładowania elektryczne, bomby oraz wystrzały z karabinów umieszczonych na "zabawkach" półsmoka. Ostatecznie jednak to Strange zakończyła te wojnę, przedzierając się przez kilkunastu wojowników i posypując twarz Anubiasa czarnym proszkiem. Pozbawieni swojego wodza, dziesiątkowani wojownicy musieli przystąpić do odwrotu, nie zdoławszy jednak zabrać ciała Trwogotwórcy. Zupełnie przypadkiem CreepyTown ocaliło również Korund, którego napastnicy słysząc o rozmiarze klęski zaprzestali oblężenia. Ponownie Kraj usłyszał o Żelaznych Wojownikach gdy natrafił na nich patrol Federacji. Generał Elizabeth Terrance próbowała z nimi negocjować, jednak przywódca każdego Klany twierdził uparcie że "prawo nimi władać ma jedynie najsilniejszy". Z Metropolii przybyły rozkazy by nie wszczynać walki i wkrótce pośród Nomadów pojawiła się drobna grupka złożona z Arise Karu, Prawilniaka oraz Kata Miliany. Na mocy umowy pomiędzy Federacją o Żelaznymi doszło do porozumienia- każde ze 89 Klanów wystawi swoich "czempionów" którzy stoczą walkę z wysłaną z Metropolii grupką. Klan którego Czempion przegra przysięga walczyć do śmierci w imię rodzącego się mocarstwa. Arise nadwyraz chętnie ruszył do walki i chociaż wedle planu miał pozbawić życia maksymalnie 20 przeciwników a potem się wycofać to zaszalał o wiele bardziej. Dzięki swoim potężnym duchowym towarzyszom pokonał w walce 88 reprezentantów, przyjmując ich wspólnoty na łono Federacji. Ostatni przeciwnik okazał się być jednak od nich o wiele mocniejszy- przede wszystkim Szamani przekazali mu zaklęcia przeganiające agresywne duchy. Gdy Arise zrozumiał w jak złej jest sytuacji, było już za późno. Ostatni reprezentant pobił go do nieprzytomności i złapał jego głowę w swoje przerośnięte ręce, gotów zgnieść mu czaszkę. Wtedy jednak do akcji wkroczyła Miliana, która wyrwała Dziecko Heinricha z objęć przeciwnika i rozpoczęła walkę przy pomocy własnych pięści. Pojedynek trwał bite dwie godziny aż wykończony reprezentant ostatniego Klanu padł. W ten sposób po raz pierwszy w historii ktoś zdołał zjednoczyć wszystkich Żelaznych Nomadów. Pod zarządem Federacji Nomadzi musieli przejść gwałtowne zmiany. Zabroniono im atakować tereny należące do Federacji jak i krzywdzić jej obywateli. Rozpoczeto agresywne łączenie Klanów tak że początkowo było ich 50, potem 20, następnie 10 a obecnie są ich 4. Zaraz po włączeniu plemienia w skład Federacji rozkazano Nomadom przygotować swoich najlepszych wojowników w 1600 oddziałów z których wkrótce sformowano 227 Batalion. Kultura Żelaźni Nomadzi kultywują przede wszystkim siłę. Wedle ich zwyczajów tylko najsilniejsi mają prawo nimi rządzić- więc jeśli ktokolwiek zdoła "złapać ich za mordę" może liczyć na ich dozgonną lojalność. Mentalność Nomadów widać przede wszystkim w czasie bitew- walczą oni z niesamowitym zaangażowaniem i przede wszystkim brawurą, gotowi walczyć z wrogiem każdego rodzaju. Nie są jednak przy tym pozbawionymi instynktu samozachowawczego samobójcami- gdy oczywistym staje się że walka jest przegrana najzwyczajniej w świecie się wycofują. Każdy wojownik Nomadów jest niezwykle przywiązany do swojej broni- nadaje jej imię oraz cechy wyróżniające (najczęściej malowany symbol). Przez stulecia traktowali w ten sposób miecze, topory, łuki i kusze, ale odkąd są częścią Federacji zaczynają w podobny sposób traktować karabiny, działa czy nawet pojazdy. Obecnie każdy wojownik jest w stanie walczyć w imię Federacji. Jako iż są oni Nomadami podróżują w taborach, od czasu do czasu zatrzymując się na dłużej w jakimś mieście bądź miasteczku. Mimo iż sformowano tylko jeden Batalion składający się wyłączne z Żelaznych, znajdują oni zatrudnienie w całej Armii, jak i wśród ZGSR, Katów czy Łowców. Mity Najbardziej znaną i najbarwniejszą część kultury Żelaznych Nomadów stanowią ich mity. Wiele z nich ma na celu wyjaśnienie rzeczy dziejących się w Kraju, duża część jest po prostu podkoloryzowaną wersją prawdziwych wydarzeń. Interesującą rzeczą jaką zauważyli federacyjni badacze jest to, że Nomadzi mają tendencję do dawania swoim bóstwom wyglądu i cech istot, które napotkali w ciągu swoich długich wędrówek. Bóstwa Najbardziej znane bóstwa: *Zwew- Łowca, Bóg który przemierza świat poszukując najlepszych zdobyczy. Zaciągnął przodków Żelaznych Wojowników do Kraju by wraz z nimi polować po kres ich życia. Góruje nad wszystkimi innymi Bóstwami. Po przejęciu pieczy nad wojownikami przez Federację umieszczony na ikonach wygląd Zwewa zaczął do złudzenia przypominać Heinricha Welffa. *Hircumet- Bóg oszustw, kłamstw i spisków, ukazywany pod postacią kozła porywającego ludzi z całego świata i umieszczającego ich w Kraju. W wielu mitach występuję jako duch wszystkich upolowanych przez Zwewa zwierząt a w innych jest jedyną zdobyczą, której Łowca nigdy nie posiadł. Najbardziej znienawidzony ze wszystkich Bóstw. *Mad'lor- Bóg Wojny, który pod postacią człowieka o szarych włosach i lekko czerwonych oczach niszczy każdego na swojej drodze. Nigdy nie jest w stanie doprowadzić do końca wojny którą rozpoczął. *Naya- Bogini mórz i oceanów. Wyobrażana pod postacią blondynki o niebieskich oczach dosiadającej gigantycznego morskiego stwora. Uważana czasami za Boginię Skarbów. *Stur- Bóg Ognia. Wyglądem przypomina gigantycznego gada o czarnych łuskach. *Kosiarz- Bóg Nocy i Śmierci. Przyjmuje postać mężczyzny w czarnej szacie, który zsyła noc tak mroczną, że sam musi oświetlać sobie drogę swoją zieloną latarnią. *Rimran- Bóg Elektryczności i Władca Niebios. Zsyła śmierć i zniszczenie, samemu pozostając nad głowami swoich ofiar. *Malia- Bogini o nieznanym przeznaczeniu. Białowłosa kobieta ubrana w czarną zbroję. Kończy konflikty zaczęte przez Mad'lora. *Omnisjasz- Bóg maszyn. Najnowszy z obecnych w pantenonie bóstw, nie posiada wielu wyznawców. Klany Klany Historyczne (już nieistniejące) *'Klan Białego Wilka- '''przez długie lata był to najpotężniejszy klan ze wszystkich. Według wierzeń Nomadów, pierwszy Wódz został spłodzony przez Zwewa, który przybył do zbłąkanej kobiety w postaci Wilka o białej sierści. Biały Wilk jest Klanem który najczęściej dokonywał dzieł jednoczenia Nomadów, bardzo często angażował się również w obronę zamieszkujących Kraj ludzi, byli odpowiedzialni m.in. za uderzenia na Karak-Gor-Dum, po których zamieszkujący to miejsce Krasnoludzi dali homo sapiens równe prawa. Z tego Klanu wywodziło się najwięcej znanych nazwisk, takich jak Maal Odnowiciel czy Anubias Trwogotwórca. Po przegranej w CreepyTown Biały Wilk popadł w dekadencję i zaczął wielbić Hircumeta- herezję tą zakończyła interwencja kilkudziesięciu Klanów, które praktycznie wybiły Białego Wilka co do nogi. Ostatnimi wciąż żyjącymi członkami są Extiterat, Mistrz Cienistego Hufca oraz Emma Melhor, żołnierz z Batalionu Generała Rzeźnika. *'Klan Wyniosłej Sowy- 'Klan ten był szczególnie znany i ceniony dzięki znajomości prymitywnej, acz skutecznej magii. Mimo że Szamani stanowili w nim mikroskopijny odsetek, ich działania rzucały cień na całą działalność Wyniosłej Sowy. Tworzone przez nie eliksiry, będące w rzeczywistości nakrotykami bojowymi tworzyły z poddanych im wojowników maszyny do zabijania a sama reputacja Szamanów była na tyle duża, że dla wielu samo ich pojawienie się stanowiło powód do kapitulacji. Obecnie przekształceni w Klan Sowy. *'Klan Szalonej Pięści- 'dziki, nieznający litości Klan, który bardzo rzadko współpracował ze swoimi braćmi. Członkowie Szalonej Pięści wierzyli, że pochodzą bezpośrednio od Stura, Boga Ognia, jednak ich pobratyńcy mieli własny mit, wedle którego pierwsi członkowie tego Klanu byli niechcianym wynikiem homoseksualnego związku Mad'lora z Kosiarzem. Obydwie historie miały wyjaśniać ich "niezwykłość". Pierwszą cechą charakterystyczną Szalonej Pięści było właśnie szaleństwo- jej członkowie byli w większości dzikusami, znajdującymi satysfakcję jedynie w rabowaniu i zadawaniu bólu. Drugą była niezwykła fizonomia- u większości członków Klanu dochodziło do szybszego rozrostu tkanki kostnej (co wpływało na wytrzymałość) bądź gwałtownego wzrostu masy mięśniowej po przejściu etapu dojrzałości. Zostali w większości wymordowani przez siły Asakku, a ich niedobitki zostały doszczętnie wyrżnięte przez armie Kryształowego Półwyspu, w skład której wchodził mieszkaniec CreepyTown, Quint. Plotki o jakichkolwiek ocaleńcach nigdy nie zostały potwierdzone. *'Klan Czarnego Orła- 'Klan ten, podobnie jak Szalona Pięść, pozostawał długo poza resztą swojego ludu, jednak w ich przypadku wynikało to z chęci samodzielności, a nie szaleństwa. Mieli na koncie kilka wypraw łupieżcych, tak samodzielnie jak i we współpracy z innymi Klanami. Większość mężczyzn z Czarnego Orła została zamordowana przez Kappy (japońskie demony) w połowie XX wieku. Ocalale kobiety związały się później z ocalałymi z Lotu 19 i pomogły założyć Korund. *'Klan Jadeitowego Króla- 'Klan ten był jednym z najbardziej wojowniczych- szczególnie znane były ich długie i chwalebne konflikty z Orkami. Jadeitowy Król nie bał się jednak żadnego wroga- zielonoskórzy byli dla nich równie dobrym przeciwnikiem, co Elf, Krasnolud, Naga czy demon. To właśnie z tego Klanu pochodził Madalor. Jadeitowy Król próbował w 1977 r. zająć Korund, co zaowocowało krwawymi Pajęczymi Wojnami, czyli konfliktem pomiędzy wspomnianym miasteczkiem a armią Pająków pod dowództwem Królowe Korundi. Później JK pomagał wybić te stwory. Po dołączeniu do Federacji brali aktywny udział w Insurekcji Malone'a, niemal stając na granicy zagłady w wyniku Ofensywy Tano. Obecnie znani jako Klan Stalowej Lufy. *'Klan Zielonej Krwi- 'tak jak Jadeitowy Klan mógł pochwalić się wojnami z Orkami, tak dla Zielonej Krwi Ci nieludzie byli sensem istnienia. Wojownicy rodzili się, dojrzewali i płodzili po to, by zabijać Orków. Mało który przeciwnik wydawał się być wart ich czasu. Tradycją było, że każdy Wódz Zielonej Krwi musiał własnoręcznie usunąc głowę swojemu zielonoskóremu odpowiednikowi- jeśli mu się to nie udawało, zostawał brutalnie mordowany za przniesienie wspólnocie hańby. Podobno wybili więcej Orków niż Federacja. Zniknęli z powierzchni Kraju gdy przez przypadek przyzwali Naarghula. *'Klan Rekina- 'dawniej Klan Lisa, jeden z najstarszych wciąż istniejących. Przez wieki za swoje zwierze totemiczne uważali oni Białego Lisa, którego jedyna grupa była utrzymywana przez klanerów. Raz w roku, na wiosnę, lisy były wypuszczane ze świętego namiotu i pozwalano im polować będąc śledzonymi przez wodza-kapłana i jego najbliższych współpracowników, zatrzymywali się dopiero wtedy, gdy zwierzęta po zabiciu jakiegoś przeciwnika nie będą chciały przez trzy dni ruszyć dalej, zaczną kopać w ziemi nory. Powodem tego była stara przepwiednia ponoć pamiętająca czasy gdy Zwew jeszcze chodził pośród śmiertelnych myśliwych, a w skrócie polegała na tym, że Klan nie zagrzeje nigdzie dłużej miejsca, dopóki Białe Lisy nie napotkają przeciwnika, który pokona je w walce. Przez wiele pokoleń żadne zwierze, a istota rozumna nie dawało rady pokonać podstępnych lisów, które widząc, że są w beznadziejnej sytuacji udawały, że poddają się swemu przeciwnikowi, by w chwili, gdy ten w dumie odsłuni słaby punkt uderzyć bez litości. Tak też walczyli wojownicy klanu, udając uległych przymilali się swym wrogom by bezlitośnie uderzyć i wymordować wszystkich, którzy śmieli podnieść wcześniej na nich rękę. Pięć pokoleń temu, klan pdążając corocznie za swymi lisami dotarł do miejsca zwanego Czarną Tonią - górskiego jeziora o nieprzenikienie czarnych wodach gładkich niczym powierzchnia lustra. Święte zwierzęta zatrzymały się na brzegu i zaczęły węszyć. Po chwili największy z grupy rzucił się nie wiadomo czemu w wodę i zaczął płynąć. Gdy jednak był w połowie drugi w wodzie zawrzało a z głębbin wyskoczył olbrzymi rekin o białej skórze i kryształowych kolcach wyrastających z ciała. Wódz ogłosił, że klan w końcu odnalazł miejsce, w którym mogą się osiedlić oraz zmienił zwierze totemiczne klanu na Rekina z Czarnej Toni, którego nigdy potem nie widziano, lecz wódz ogłosił, że miał wizję w której dowiedział się, że wielki rekin powróci, gdy cały klan zostanie zniszczony, a Czarna Toń będzie w niebezpieczeństwie. Samo zaś to miejsce uznane zostało za święte. Przez wiele kolejnych lat Klan prowadził wiele brutalnych wojen, lecz ostatecznie został niemal zniszczony podczas ataku na CreepyTown, z którego z życiem uszedł tylko jeden młodzieniec - Nowisław Dijrlo. To właśnie od niego pochodzą wszelkie informacje na temat tego Klanu. *'Klan Brunatnego Sokoła- 'Klan niezwykle podobny do Wyniosłej Sowy- oni również byli kierowani przez Szamanów, dzięki którym byli ogólnie znani. Specjalnością Brunatnego Sokoła była Magia Pieczętowania, polegająca na tworzeniu potężnych, magicznych pieczęci, bądź niszczeniu już istniejących. Dostali kiedyś zlecenie by stworzyć pieczęć na Asakku, czego dokonali a Demoniczny Władca musiał ratować się przekupstwem, by Sokół nie oddał nikomu innemu swojego dzieła. Podobno Szamani tego Klanu zapieczetowali niegdyś samego Belzebuba, blokując tym samym jego plany zajęcia Kraju. Obecnie są częścią Klanu Sowy. *'Klan Meduzy- 'Klan ten przez długi czas swojego istnienia towarzyszył Szalonym Pięściom w ich wyprawach łupieżczych- kierowani jednak byli nie swoim szaleństwem, a religijnym fanatyzmem. Cały Klan skaładał się z żarliwych wyznawców Nayi, którzy uważali ją również za Boginię Skarbów, musieli więc w ich imieniu zebrać ich jak najwięcej. Meduzy odwróciły się od Pięści w momencie największej potrzeby, pozwalając nieludziom doszczętnie ich wybić. Brali udział w natarciu na CreepyTown, gdzie niemal połowa członków została wybita przez Krakena i Mrs. Strange. Ci którzy przeżyli, zaczęli uważać miasteczko za siedzibę swojej Bogini i przysięgali więcej nie plamić go swoją obecnością. Gdy przybyła Federacja, wszyscy członkowie zapełnili 45 Batalion "Łza Morza", biorąc udział m.in w Operacji "Zmierzch Ciemności". Od początku byli zawiedzeni państwem Welffa, a żołnierze tej jednostki posiadali najniższe morale wśród wszystkich Batalionów (co spowodowane było niskim poziomem indoktrynacji), nie ma się więc co dziwić, że zdradzili Federację w czasie Insurekcji Malone'a. Nie przyłączyli się jednak do Libertatum, a stali się bandycką organizacją żerującą na wszystkich stronach konfliktu. Zostali zniszczeni w 2012 r. w połączonej akcji CreepyTown, Kryształowego Półwyspu i Korundu na Wyspie Kiero. Resztki Klanu Meduzy zasiliły szeregi załogantów Mer de Sang. *'Klan Szerszenia- '''bardzo mały, niemal nic nieznaczący Klan. Podobnie jak Szalone Pięści i Meduza, specjalizowali się w łupieżczych napadach na różne miejsca w Kraju- a przynajmniej próbowali, gdyż ich wysiłki nieczęsto kończyły się suckesem. Najwcześniejsze znane zapiski które ich dotyczyły mówiły o porażce w bitwie z siłami Kryształowego Półwyspu, nieco późniejsze o wyjątkowo nieudanej próbie obrabowania Krasnoludzko-Goblińskiej Santhary itp. Przełom w ich historii nastąpił, gdy mały oddział Szerszenii odnalazł ledwie żywego członka Szalonych Pięści- ocaleńca z rzezi jaką tamtemu Klanowi dał Asakku. Szerszenie zabrały go do swojej siedziby a następnie przez długie godziny przeprowadzali na nim zabieg, który zakończył się przeszczepieniem części jego narządów ówczesnemu Wodzowi. O dziwo, zabieg nie zakończył się śmiercią lidera Klanu, jednak nadzieję o uzyskaniu niezwykłej siły z której znane były Szalone Pięści okazały się zbyt płonne. Wódz zyskał jednak inną cechę- sadystyczne szaleństwo. Zamienił on Klan Szerszenia w sprawną maszynę do zadawania bólu- zarówno członkom samego Klanu, jak i każdemu kto stanie mu na drodzę. Później potomkowie tego Wodza odziedziczali ten dar, sprawiając że ich wojownicy bardziej bali się zawieść lidera Klanu, niż zginąć bolesną śmiercią z rąk demonów. Klan Szerszenia nie został włączony we wspólnotę Anubiasa, jednak brał udział w ataku na Korund, który zakończył się dla nich gigantycznymi stratami. Ówczesny Wódz, Mal Kathal był tak wściekły, że zmanipulował najbardziej oddane sobie oddziały i na ich czele wymordował innych członków swojego Klanu- w najwolniejszy i najbardziej bolesny sposób jaki mógł sobie wyobrazić. Następnie własnoręcznie zrobił to samo na tych, którzy pomagali mu w tej zbrodnii. Po wszystkim udał się w nieznane. Zginął dwa lata później, po tym jak w Mirai zgwałcił jedną z hinduskich mniszek- jej przyjaciel obciął mu głowę halabardą. Po przejęciu władzy nad plemieniem przez Federację gwałtownie zmniejszono liczbę Klanów, skutkiem czego pozostały dzisiaj tzw. Cztery Wielkie Klany. Każdym z Klanów rządzi Suwener- czyli osoba która nie tylko posiada posłuch pośród innych wojowników ale i przeszła pranie mózgu ze strony Federacji. Klan Kojota thumb|Symbol Klanu KojotaJest to najbardziej "rozproszony" klan. Podczas gdy członkowie innych społeczności ŻN z zasady trzymają się razem, Kojoty zdecydowanie bardziej stawiają na idywidualizm. Można ich spotkać niemalże w każdym większym mieście Federacji. Rozpoznać ich można po licznych tatuażach przedstawiających atakujące zwierzęta oraz piórach wplecionych we włosach. Pomimo rozproszenia żaden Kojot nie zapomina do jakiego Klanu należy. Jeśli Suwener ich wezwie, gotowi są rzucić swoje obecne życie, wziąć karabin w dłonie i ruszyć gdziekolwiek im się rozkarze. Ta specyficzna wiązanka indywidualizmu i fanatycznej lojalności sprawia, że często są przyjmowani w szeregi Katów z Baszty Hegany. Klan Niedźwiedzia thumb|208px|Symbol Klanu NiedźwiedziaNajwiększy spośród Klanów, którego członkowie znani sa przede wszystkim jako wybitni handlarze. Przemierzają w wielkich taborach całą Federację, kupując a potem sprzedając najróżniejsze ludowe pamiątki oraz nowoczesne technologie. Mało kto wie że dla Federacji Klan Niedźwiedzia nie jest tylko bandą handlarzy. Wielu z nich pracuje w wywiadzie, zbierając różnorakie informacje oraz rozsiewając wygodne dla Metropolii plotki. Jako że podróżują po Federacji częściej niż jacykolwiek inni obywatele niejednokrotnie musieli stawiać czoła stosunkowo nielicznym acz uprzykrzającym życie bandom nieludzi. W walce preferują taktykę czekania na pierwszy ruch przeciwnika, by później natrzeć na niego z całą mocą. Klan Stalowej Lufy thumb|226px|Symbol Stalowej LufyKlan Stalowej Lufy jest wspólnotą która najszybciej zaaklimatyzowała się w Federacji. Niesamowite zdobycze technologiczne, potęga wojskowa o której dotąd nikt z Nomadów nawet nie marzył, możliwości o jakich nikt nie śnił- Federacja jest dla nich rajem absolutnym i wymarzoną ojczyzną. Ich umysły są niezwykle otwarte na wszelakie dobra jakie twór Welffa może im dać. Pośród członków Stalowej Lufy panuje przekonanie że Żelaźni Nomadzi powinni się rozwijać bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. To właśnie z ich rąk zaczynają powstawać pierwsze twory literackie czy filmy przesiąknięte kulturą Żelaznych Nomadów, chwaląc przy tym pod niebiosa Federacje. Klan Sowy thumb|232px|Symbol Klanu SowyNajmniejszy ze wszystkich Klanów, składają się w przeważającej części z członków ostatniego Klanu które uznało wyższość Federacji. Są oni niejako odwrotnością Klanu Stalowej Lufy gdyż agresywnie trzymają się swoich zwyczajów oraz ustalonego przed stuleciami porządku życia. Prymitywna technologia nie czyni ich jednak nieprzydatnymi, albowiem pośród Klanu Sowy liczni są Szamani. Posługują się oni prymitywną, aczkolwiek niesamowicie skuteczną magią, a przygotowywane przez nich eliksiry znajdują zastosowanie nie tylko pośród członków Klanu, ale w całej machinie wojennej Federacji. Ciekawostki *Wiara w Omnisjasza występuje właściwie jedynie pośród członków Stalowej Lufy, nie jest tam jednak zbyt popularna. *Madalor i jego ludzie nie zginęli po akcji w Dystrykcie. Gubiąc się całkowicie w pobitewnym chaosie zaprowadzili uratowanych ludzi na wschód, na miejsce gdzie stykały się ze sobą trasy ucieczek wielu prześladowanych ludzi. Wódz nie wiedząc jak wrócić do swoich ludzi postanowił osiąść w tym miejscu, gdzie założył małą osadę. Mieszkańcy są więc potomkami Jadeitowego Króla, choć nikt tego nie wie. *Numer 227 Batalionu nie został wybrany dlatego że jednostka ta była dwieście dwudziestą siódmą tego typu (bo nie była) ale przez wzgląd na to, że jest to wśród Nomadów święta liczba. Kategoria:Federacja Kategoria:Organizacje